


No Sugar Added

by belivaird_st



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Violet wakes up crying from having the same dream over and over again.





	No Sugar Added

“Same dream again?”

Violet nods and sobs quietly while Tate cups his hand over her left tear-stain cheek as they both lay together on the mattress inside her old bedroom. Tate stares deep into her eyes; wiping a teardrop clean off with his thumb. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Violet,” he tells her softly. “I’m here now. It was all just a bad dream...”

“No, Tate,” Violet sniffs, “There was nothing bad about it.”

He looks at her, confused. She continues,

“I was alive again. Alive and free from this murder house.”

“Why would you want to leave, when you can stay here and be with me?” Tate smiles, lacing his fingers through hers on the small space between them.

“You were in my dream, too. You grew a blondish stubble beard—”

Tate snickers.

“And we lived in a white barn house with a couple of kids and a dog.”

“What breed?”

“German Shepard.”

Tate and Violet grow quiet and stare at each other longingly, until they hear the sound of a door creaking. Both of them gaze over at the small, eyeless Rose Langdon. She stands very still in her yellow dress.

“Damnit, Rose!” Tate swears. “We knock before entering!”

“Brother, come have some tea,” Rose responds.

Tate sighs deeply, then hears Violet say,

“I’ll go.”

Tate squeezes their hands together before letting her go. 

Violet stands at the doorframe with Rose tugging parts of her floral dress. Violet moves along to follow her and looks back just in time to see Tate rolling his eyes.

Rose leads Violet in the kitchen where they find Constance sitting at the table pouring the steamy, brown liquid into three cups out from a glass teapot. Rose comes over and sits beside her mother.

“Have you and my son finally kissed and made up?” Constance questions Violet. She sets the teapot down and picks up a heavy, dripping teabag.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Violet shrugs. 

Constance looks at her sharply and waves a hand for her to come along. “Well don’t just stand there all pretty! Come right over here and take a seat!”

Violet obeys. She pulls out a high stool chair and hops on, watching Constance drag over a teacup towards her.

Rose picks up her own drink and takes a sip out of it with both hands.

“What were you horny children up to?” Constance pulls her pack of cigarettes and box of matches out to place them on the table. She lights up and smokes instead of drinking her tea. 

“We were napping,” Violet explains. “I woke up with the same dream I keep having.”

“Oh?” Constance blows out a puff of smoke. “And what dream is that?”

“Heaven,” Violet replies. “I’m alive and free.”

Constance snorts and lowers her hand with the cigarette to flick ash inside the tray. “Heaven. That’s where They stuck my Addie there. My sweet Adelaide. How I miss her so.”

“I miss her, too,” Violet smiles sadly. Constance now gestures for her to go on and drink some tea. Violet somberly lifts the cup to take a sip out of it. It’s lemon flavored. And bland.


End file.
